


Party-Hulkeye

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hulkeye - Freeform, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Party, Suits, late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5667937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce and Clint get ready for a party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party-Hulkeye

Bruce is just tying his tie when he hears Clint ask.

Clint asks, "So what is this party about again?"

Bruce said, "Its a fundraiser to garner money for R & D department of Stark Industries."

Clint said, "I would rather go on a date with you than to a party in a monkey suit."

Bruce chuckled. His boyfriend did not like restrictive clothing.

Clint came behind him and said, "So, how do I look?"

Bruce turned and his breath got caught.

Clint looked absolutely gorgeous.

Bruce said, "You look gorgeous."

Bruce unable to control himself kissed Clint who kissed him back.

Clothes were shed and both were speeding towards their release.

They were 1 hour late, not that anyone other than Tony, who smirked at them, noticed.


End file.
